


Detroit: Monsters' Rebellion

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Armor, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen, Passive-aggression, Soul-Searching, Summoning, aarakocra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Androids as D&D Monsters AU.
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Leo Manfred, Carl Manfred & Markus, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Daniel & Emma Phillips, Elijah Kamski & Carl Manfred, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	Detroit: Monsters' Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Species  
> Connor - Aarakocra (like a humanoid bird thing)  
> Daniel - Aboleth (a sea monster)
> 
> Disclamer: I am not a D&D expert, I am just borrowing the general characteristics of some monsters from the game. Some traits have been changed.

Connor unfurls his wings and launches into the night sky, rushing up to the balcony of the penthouse apartment. 

The abolith twists in the pool, sending a splash of water over the edge. 

"Back!" Demands the abolith. 

"No! No, please! I'm begging you!" Emma sobs.

"Go! go! go!" Yells someone from Swat in the distance. 

"My name is Connor. What about you? What is your name?"

"Daniel's the name _they_ gave me...Back!" He shakes Emma violently over the edge of the balcony and she shrieks. 

"I'm a monster, just like you. I know how you're feeling."

"So? You're on _their_ side! You can't get me."

There's an injured officer just off the edge of the pool. "Please...Please help me..."

"He's losing blood. If we don't get him to a hospital, he's going to die."

"All humans die eventually." Simon thrashes in the water. "What does it matter if this one dies now?"

Connor lands next to the officer. "I'm going to apply a tourniquet." 

"Don't touch him!" Simon demands, lashing out with a tentacle, striking so close that Connor can feel the air near his feathers shift. "Touch him and I'll kill you!" 

"Better me than him." Connor says, and turns his attention to the human. The human groans and rolls onto his side as Connor finishes tying the tourniquet. Connor stands him to focus on Daniel again. 

"Are you okay, Emma?" 

"Please help me... I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die..." 

"Nobody's going to die. Stay calm. Everything's going to be-"

"Urgggh... that noise! Tell that helicopter to go away!" Simon interrupts.

"I don't think they'd listen to me." Connor says. "I'm your last chance, Daniel. If you let it slip, they'll kill you. Let the hostage go, you have no other choice." 

"I want everyone to leave!" Daniel demands. "And I wanna transport to the lake! When I'm at the water, I'll let her go!"

"That's out of the question. You're a pet. Now let the hostage go."

"My turn to decide." says Daniel. He thrashes over the edge of the pool. Connor dives after him, grabbing at the girl. 


End file.
